


Stained

by sugachimchim03



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and he is very stubborn, because i love them, ex!ongniel, get ugly team mentioned, i will always include them in my fics, jinseop - Freeform, jonghyunbin, justice league is life, kim sejeong is in the flashback, lets reminisce of pd101 era, mentioned of samhwi, minhwan are married couple, seongwoo is stupid, sewoon is jaehwan's ex, the title had nothing to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugachimchim03/pseuds/sugachimchim03
Summary: Seongwoo meets Daniel again at Minhyun and Jaehwan’s wedding dinner for the first time in almost two years. And fate decided to play with them.OrAn AU where Ongniel are ex boyfriends and after two years, they continued what they have left off.





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first ever fic with NO onghwang as the side couple. just plain ongniel! first of all, the title had nothing to do with the actual plot and secondly the plot or the transition of the scene are kinda messy? i mean, it is not proofread as usual and i wrote all this 7.1k fic in one day so i'm sorry in advance as usual haha  
> i hope yall enjoy my fic!

Seongwoo parked his car near the house as he stepped out from his car and looked at himself from the car’s reflection. _Okay, I look good._ He smiled as he walked towards the mansion where the party is happening.

 

Tonight is Minhyun’s wedding dinner party. Minhyun and Jaehwan’s wedding to be exact. It is a shocking to their mutual friends that Minhyun and Jaehwan’s relationship lasts so long. They were always fighting in their college days that people thought they’ll be over but those two proved everyone wrong, including Seongwoo. He still can’t believe that Minhyun would actually get married to Jaehwan.

 

Last night, he had a heartfelt talk with the groom. Minhyun was so _happy_. He said everything about Jaehwan and how he loves him. Seongwoo must admit, both Minhyun and Jaehwan are pretty lucky to have each other by their side. Seongwoo remembers Minhyun and Jaehwan got together during their second year of college when they performed _Sorry Sorry_ together during the fresher welcome.

 

Seongwoo entered into the house – not a massive one but it’s large enough to make dinner party at the backyard. As soon as he stepped into the yard, he saw so many familiar faces – friends from college and high school. Seongwoo just nodded to people and he directly walked towards the newly wed’s room.

                              

The door is already opened upon his arrival, he stepped into the room to see Jaehwan tying Minhyun’s tie as the couple stared each other, full with adoration and love. Seongwoo hates to ruin the moment but he coughed and knocked on the opened door as the couple turned to him with a very happy faces.

 

“Congrats, again, my friend.” Seongwoo said as he walked towards Minhyun and Minhyun quickly patted his back while Jaehwan stuck his tongue out to Seongwoo.

 

“You’re probably wishing you have a love life like ours.” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo glared at the groom while Minhyun laughs at his fiancé – no, husband now – ‘s remark.

 

“Hey, I don’t need a partner, I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Seongwoo said and then turns to Minhyun, shaking his head, “I still can’t understand how you can stand his ugly mouth.”

 

“Hey, don’t call his mouth ugly. It’s the prettiest mouth I’ve ever kissed –” Minhyun was cut off by Seongwoo’s disgusted look.

 

“Ew, okay, why did I even bother asking?” Seongwoo said and Jaehwan smugly smiled at him while hanging himself around Minhyun who was supporting his weight. “Okay, as much as you guys are gross, you guys are really something.” Seongwoo said with a genuine smile.

 

“Awwn, Seongwoo hyung.” Jaehwan pouts as he breaks free from Minhyun’s hold to walk towards Seongwoo and hugged the elder. “You know just because I like teasing you doesn’t mean I dislike you. You know I love you right?” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“Alright, alright, it is not a time for sappy moments.” A voice came in as the trio looked to find Minki wearing an extra outfit like he is.

 

“Seongwoo, come help me entertain people. And you two, quick prepare and come out now. People are asking for you two. The mics and the stage is all standby, you can find Aaron and Dongho there.” Minki said as he looked at his watch, “10 minutes and if you guys aren’t done yet, I’m leading the show.” Minki said as he flipped his hair and walked away, leaving the three behind as they looked at him leave. Seongwoo then turns to the couple and nodded as Minki called him.

 

“Seongwoo-ya!”

 

“Alright, coming!” he said as he quickly follows Minki to entertain the guests.

 

 

“Minhyunie?” Jaehwan called as Minhyun turned to Jaehwan from staring at Seongwoo.

 

“Hm.” He replies as Jaehwan looked at him with a sigh.

 

“Do you think it’d be okay for Seongwoo hyung to see him? I mean –”

 

“It’s okay, Jaehwan-ah. It’s been years and the reason is still stupid, so don’t worry. He is still our friend so we can’t leave him out.” Minhyun said and Jaehwan broke into a smile.

 

“Right.”

 

“Okay, let’s finish this quick so that Minki won’t ruin our dinner party.” Minhyun said as Jaehwan nodded as the couple quickly prepare for what they have yet to finish.

 

 

**

 

Entertaining the guests is not difficult because most people are friends of Minhyun and Jaehwan. Most Minhyun’s friends are his friends and Jaehwan’s friends are his hoobaes in college, so, most of them know who Seongwoo is.

 

“Seongwoo hyung!” Seongwoo turned back to find familiar faces back in his college days. It was Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseop. The two jogged towards him with a big smile and Hyungseop throws himself into Seongwoo’s embrace, looking up with a bunny smile. No matter how long time has passed, Hyungseop still resembles a bunny.

 

Seongwoo remembered Hyungseop has a huge crush on him back when he was junior and Hyungseop was a freshman. He would follow him everywhere Seongwoo goes and looked at him with that admirably stares to Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo can't hid his smile when he saw Woojin quickly pull Hyungseop’s hand and placed his hand around the smaller boy’s waist. Seongwoo cooed at the cute interaction, _Woojin and Hyungseop must be dating._

 

“Long time no see, hyung! How is life?” Hyungseop asked, “I heard you’re a top manager in one of the top hotel in Korea.” Hyungseop said and Seongwoo laughed.

 

“Not really, I had a long way to go.” Seongwoo said, his eyes looking at Woojin, “I heard your business is going so well, eh, Woojinie?”

 

Woojin blushed and Hyungseop smiled proudly as he clung onto Woojin with a very happy smile, “Yes, Woojinie’s dance academy is very hot right now. We have more dance instructors and Muel-ie joined as an instructor last month!” Hyungseop said as Seongwoo nodded.

 

_Muel-ie_. Of course, Hyungseop meant Samuel when he said Muel-ie. Seongwoo still remember the day where they had a dance competition during their college days. He still remembers they got 2 nd place with Get Ugly ( ~~because yall know Shape of you is invincible~~ ). He clearly remembers that day and all the team members – Seongwoo himself, Samuel, Woojin, Hyungseop, Jihoon and _him._

_Him._ Seongwoo’s mind shift to that man.

 

“Hyung?” Hyungseop’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked up to see both Woojin and Hyungseop in confused look.

 

“haha, right, Muel-ie. I miss him too, I thought he’d come here? No?” Seongwoo asked as Woojin shrugged.

 

“He said he’d come but he has to go pick Jihoon, Guanlin and Seonho first so he said he is going to be late.”

 

“Oh, Seonho.” Seongwoo mumbles, “I just hope he doesn’t make any scene like when Minhyun proposed Jaehwan.” Seongwoo said and Woojin and Hyungseop broke into giggles.

 

“Haha, it will always remain as an iconic scene and an item to embarrass Yoo Seonho.” Woojin grins.

 

“Oh, by the way hyung.” Hyungseop said as he looked at Seongwoo, “I heard Danie –”

 

“Oh my god! Isn’t that Sewoon?” Seongwoo screamed, “why is he here? Is he going to ruin this dinner? Shit, kids, I will see you later. I have to encounter Jeong Sewoon and ask him why is he here!” Seongwoo said as he dashed out to the newcomer, leaving Woojin and Hyungseop alone.

 

 

**

 

 

“Thank you so much for coming to our wedding dinner. This means a lot to us, please all enjoy the food and drinks and let’s have FUN!” Minhyun said through the mic as the music blast through the sound box with Guanlin DJ-ing. The boy arrived together with Jihoon, Seonho and Samuel 15 minutes ago. Minki scolded them for being late, meanwhile Seonho flies towards Minhyun and won’t stop clinging onto him while Jaehwan giving him deadly glares that Jihoon and Samuel had to step in and separate him with Minhyun.

 

Seongwoo met Jihoon and Samuel and those two look the same, just like how they used to be. Jihoon is now a famous actor while Samuel is a dance instructor in Woojin’s academy. Seongwoo is proud to call these two as his juniors. And he is happy to see all of his Get Ugly teammates after all these years.

 

Seongwoo is just standing in front of the foods with a glass of juice in his hand while looking everyone from behind. He then saw a bright red-head who caught his attention. Seongwoo’s eyes widened as he saw who he is.

 

“Youngmin?” he called the name as he smiled widely and jogged towards the person but unfortunately his clumsy ass tripped and he landed straight into the stranger’s chest which he spilled his red juice onto the stranger’s white shirt. _Fuck._

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Seongwoo quickly said as he put the empty juice glass onto the table as he wiped the man’s chest with the handkerchief.

 

“Shit, this thing won’t come off. I’m sorry and I will –”

 

“It’s okay.” The man said as he grabbed Seongwoo’s hand to stop him from wiping his chest. Seongwoo looked up to see who he is and his word stopped coming out from his mouth. The man was looking at him, equally shocked.

 

Seongwoo quickly jumped away from him and looked at the guy, “Kang Daniel?” he asked and the man smirked as he came closer towards Seongwoo while Seongwoo moved backward.

 

“Oh, hello, Ong Seongwoo-shi.”

 

It is indeed Daniel, Seongwoo’s ex-boyfriend. The same Daniel who said he will love him for eternity, the same Daniel who kissed him senseless and the same guy who made him and happy and cry. They used to date for 6 months during their junior year after being friends for two years. They were a happy couple until Daniel started cheating on him not exactly cheating but he is just too nice to everyone. Seongwoo will never forgive him, _never_.

 

Daniel looked more or less the same or even got hotter, Seongwoo must admit. He now has his hair dirty blonde, _he used to have a pink hair._ His body got a lot builder and he got a little taller. But, his face looked the same. The mole near his eyes. _How have you been?_ Seongwoo wanted to ask him that but instead,

 

“What are you doing here?” Seongwoo asked, coldly.

 

“Well, yes, nice to see you.” Daniel doesn't reply him but rather provoke him as Seongwoo snorted,

 

“Well, it was not _nice_ to meet you.” Seongwoo said and Daniel smiled, _of course, it is Ong Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo who act petty to everything._

“Answer my question, what are you doing here?” he asked as Daniel shrugged.

 

“Attending my friend’s wedding? C’mon, just because we broke up doesn’t mean I have to stop being friends with the others.” Daniel said and Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“ _Minhyun_ is my friend.” He snapped as Daniel shrugged.

 

“And _Jaehwan_ is my friend.” Daniel counter attacks with a smirk. “Listen, Seongwoo, I’m not here for your petty reasons. We broke up for two years already, so let’s move on, okay?” Daniel smirked as Seongwoo’s jaw dropped.

 

“Move on? You asked me to move on? Hello? I’ve moved on since the day I dumped your sorry ass.”

 

“You didn’t dump me; we broke up –”

 

“There is no way I’m still stuck at the past. No fucking way. So, fuck off and get out of my eyes.” Seongwoo said as he turns back but Daniel grips his hand as he swings him back to make the elder face him.

 

“Then, what are you going to do about this?” Daniel asked, pointing the juice stain on his shirt. Seongwoo sighed, “I’m sorry about that, what should I do for you?”

 

“You have to take responsibilities for what you did.” Daniel said with a smirk and Seongwoo glared at him.

 

“Of course, I will. Just give me the shirt and I will wash it for you.” Seongwoo said and Daniel smiled at him.

 

“Awwn, it is very sweet of you, Seongwoo-shi.” Daniel said with a playful smirk as Seongwoo rolls his eyes. He turned around to leave the place but was stopped when Minhyun and Jaehwan approached to them. He sighed as he glared at Minhyun and Jaehwan who is giggling.

 

“Why don’t you tell me that this guy is here?” he asked Minhyun who shrugged as Daniel chuckled.

 

“I have a name, Seongwoo-shi.” Daniel interjects but Seongwoo ignored him and glared at Jaehwan who is giggling.

 

“You said you have moved on, hyung. So, I thought maybe if you two meet again, you won’t have any problems.” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo shakes his head.

 

“At least inform me!” Seongwoo said and sighed.

 

“Minhyun hyung.” Daniel calls as the couple turned to look at Daniel and they gasped.

 

“Oh my, what happened to your shirt?” Jaehwan asked as Daniel playfully looked at Seongwoo. Both Minhyun and Jaehwan’s eyes followed Daniel’s which landed on Seongwoo.

 

“I accidentally spilled it on him and I’m taking responsibilities for it.” Seongwoo quickly said before the couple judge him.

 

“A very bad attempt flirting.” Jaehwan commented but shut up when Seongwoo glared at him.

 

“Do you want a new shirt? I have it in my room, you can go and take it if you want.” Minhyun said and Daniel nodded while smiling brightly. The smile that Seongwoo hates the most because he thinks that smile is fake. _I mean, who can smile that much? He is obviously faking._

 

“Oh my god, hyung, you’re such a lifesaver!” Daniel exclaims, “but where is your room? I’ve never been to this house before.” Daniel said and Minhyun looked at Seongwoo who is trying not to get any eye contact from Minhyun.

 

“Seongwoo-ah, can you bring Daniel and get him one of my shirt?” Minhyun asked Seongwoo who is trying to join the conversation with Hyunbin, Jonghyun and Youngmin who are standing near them. “Seongwoo-ah.” Minhyun called sternly as he sighed and looked at to find Daniel smiling brightly at him whilst Jaehwan laughing.

 

“Why should I bring him there? Aren’t you the owner? I’m just a mere guest –”

 

“Guest, my ass. You stay here more than my whole life.” Jaehwan steps in and Seongwoo glared at the younger who just stuck his tongue out.

 

“C’mon, Seongwoo, I have guests to entertain. And you know my house well, just take any shirt and give it to Niel. He must be embarrassed to be standing with a big stain on his shirt.” Minhyun said and Daniel nodded, cutely, showing his not-so-cute puppy eyes while pouting.

 

“And it is your fault that he is in this state.” Jaehwan added in, “you should at least take responsibilities for what happened with him –”

 

“OKAY, FINE!” Seongwoo shouted as he glared at Minhyun and Jaehwan while Daniel smiled brightly at him. “You.” He pointed at Daniel and quickly turns around. “Follow me. I’m going to finish this fast.” He said as he stomped into Minhyun’s house as Daniel follows behind.

 

“Hey, what’s happened with Seongwoo?” Jonghyun asked as he and Youngmin walked over to Jaehwan and Minhyun.

 

“He stained Daniel’s shirt and we asked him to bring Daniel to change. And he is _mad._ ” Minhyun said and Jaehwan chuckled.

 

“He is so _mad._ ” Jaehwan added with his iconic laugh. Youngmin thinks for a while as he looked at the couple,

 

“Wait, didn’t those two used to date?” Youngmin asked and Jonghyun, Minhyun and Jaehwan all nodded.

 

“Yeah, they dated for 6 months? Until, they got into a huge fight and they suddenly broke up and after that Seongwoo won’t stop talking shit about Daniel.” Minhyun said and Jaehwan nodded.

 

“And I think this is their first time meeting again for the first time in two years.” Jaehwan said and Jonghyun sighed.

 

“Why did they break up though?” Youngmin asked, out of curiosity. The remaining four looked at him as they shake their head.

 

“No reasons,” Hyunbin said, “They just broke up and we don’t really know why.”

 

Youngmin nodded, “Understandable. I mean, they used to love each other so much that sometimes it’s an eyesore. Really.” Youngmin said as they laughed, “I always saw them during lunch and they’re all over each other. Sad that they had to part ways.”

 

“I hope you two last long~” Youngmin smirked as he winked at Hyunbin and Jonghyun who blushed and leaves the place as Minhyun and Jaehwan looked at the two with a smirk.

 

“Ooh, so you guys are not even bother hiding anymore, huh?” Minhyun teased as Jonghyun blushed and hit his best friend with the hand he is holding with Hyunbin.

 

“Awwwn, cute.” Jaehwan commented as Hyunbin let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Gosh, stop teasing us.”

 

 

**

 

 

“Stupid Minhyun, stupid Jaehwan, and stupid me.” Seongwoo muttered to himself as Daniel follows him while looking around Minhyun’s place in awe.

 

“Wow, Minhyun hyung is a neat person. I’m glad Jaehwan found himself a guy who will clean up his mess.” Daniel said as Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

Seongwoo opened the master bedroom door as he and Daniel stepped into the room, he walked towards Minhyun’s wardrobe as he opened it and takes out a casual white button shirt and throw it at Daniel who is standing there.

 

“Here, take it. I don’t know if it’s fit you or not.” Seongwoo said as Daniel catches the shirt and smiled at the elder.

 

“Thanks,” he said before casually unbuttoned his shirt right in front of Seongwoo who blushed and quickly turns away.

 

“Yah, you idiot, I’m still in the room!” Seongwoo shouted, while facing his back towards the younger who is changing. Daniel shrugged,

 

“Don’t act you haven’t seen this hyung,” Daniel replies casually, “You have already touched this before –”

 

“Stop saying shameless things!” Seongwoo quickly turns around to face Daniel who is currenly wearing Minhyun’s shirt. Seongwoo must admit, Daniel’s body is still hot like he used to back in their college days. He still has six packs and he chest is still so broad and well-built. Seongwoo doesn’t realize he is staring until Daniel smirked at him.

 

“Enjoying the view, hm, Seongwoo hyung?” Daniel asked teasingly while Seongwoo quickly shakes his head and turned away.

 

“Enjoying the view, my ass. Why should I fantasy about your body? It is nothing special!” Seongwoo exclaimed as he still turns on his back to Daniel who is changing.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know when did Daniel finish changing until he felt a breath behind his neck,

 

“Hyung, do you miss me?” Daniel’s soft voice asked him which sent chills through Seongwoo’s whole body. _Miss him? Does Seongwoo miss Daniel?_ Seongwoo must be lying if he said he doesn't miss the younger. Daniel is one of the few relationships he is serious about. Seongwoo must admit, he likes the younger a little too much for his own liking. But, the past is in the past. Seongwoo had already claimed that he has moved on.

 

He clenched his fist as he turned around to face Daniel and holy shit, their faces are so close to each other. Daniel is staring right into Seongwoo’s eyes and his eyes looking so soft as if he is yearning for something.

 

“Why should I miss you?” Seongwoo asked, a visible flinch from Daniel but Seongwoo ignored it. “I made it very clear that day that we’re done.”

 

“You won’t let me explain about that day, would you?” Daniel answered as Seongwoo shakes his head.

 

“What is there to explain when I see it with my own eyes? And you left Korea right after that so there is no way I’m making up to you. I’m _over_ you. So, stop being a crybaby and man up. I don’t usually patch things back with my exes and you – out of all people should know.” Seongwoo said coldly, trying to avoid eye contact with Daniel.

 

It was a pregnant silence, Seongwoo doesn’t receive any reactions from Daniel. He quickly turned around to leave Daniel but was stopped when Daniel started laughing,

 

“Oh man, I thought we can get back together but with that attitude of yours, I think not.” Daniel said as Seongwoo quickly turns around to glare at Daniel.

 

“Listen, I’m not a crybaby, I don’t cry over you. But, I was really sad at that time. And, I did not leave right away, I waited for you, gave you enough time so you can think all over again but you did not. You know, I liked you a lot but well, I guess not anymore. Thanks for letting me know your feelings, Seongwoo-shi.” Daniel said, coldly as he quickly leaves Minhyun’s room. Seongwoo couldn’t do anything, his leg is not moving and he doesn’t have anything to say back. But most importantly, Seongwoo doesn’t want Daniel to leave. _What is this feeling he is feeling right now? Is it sadness, guilt?_

“Daniel, wait.” Seongwoo’s leg brought him towards Daniel who annoyingly stopped walking and looked at him.

 

“What now?” he asked and Seongwoo looked at Daniel’s hand which he is holding his stained shirt.

 

“Give it to me, I’m washing this.” Seongwoo said as he takes the shirt from Daniel’s hand but Daniel tightened the grip.

 

“You don’t need to anymore –”

 

“No,” Seongwoo cuts in, “I want to. This is my duty, I stained your shirt. Just give it to me.” Seongwoo said as he tries to take the shirt from Daniel’s grip and the younger sighed.

 

“You won’t stop right? You’re that stubborn.” Daniel said as he released his grip and let Seongwoo takes his shirt. “If you’re washing, make sure the stained is removed. The shirt is expensive.” Daniel said as he leaves Seongwoo who rolled his eyes.

 

“I know, just trust me.” He retorted but Daniel doesn’t turn back to look at him and Seongwoo’s lips turned into a frown. “Che, it’s not like I don’t want him to reply me!” he said as he stomped towards the living room where he placed his bag when he arrived to the house. He walked there as he put Daniel’s shirt in his bag. Seongwoo sat down on the couch as he thinks of the younger. He doesn’t know that he’d meet Daniel so _suddenly_. It has been almost 2 years he left Korea and they lost all contacts. And now it is fascinating to see him back once more.

 

Seongwoo knows he is not wrong on that day. So, he doesn’t need any explanations from Daniel. Seongwoo remembers they had a huge fight _that_ day. That day he found out Daniel is going to Canada in two weeks and he didn’t tell him. Seongwoo stomped out to Daniel’s apartment only to find him together with Sejeong, laughing. _A little bit too close for his liking._ Seongwoo burst into the house, screaming – slapping Daniel’s face for cheating him although Sejeong assure him that they are not. But, at that time, Seongwoo was upset. He was upset that Daniel kept a secret from him. He got angrier when he found out Sejeong knows that Daniel is leaving for Canada but not him. He went overboard, Sejeong was hurt and Daniel was mad. Sejeong left the place though after that they fought. That was a huge fight and suddenly,

 

_“I can’t.” Seongwoo said as Daniel looked at him with wide eyes, “I can’t do this anymore. I – I’m tired. Let’s just take a break, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo said and Daniel’s eyes widened as the younger kept shaking his head._

_“Wh-what are you talking about? Hyung. Are you serious? I – I’m sorry. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret and about Sejeong, we are nothing –”_

_“I’m not mad about Sejeong. But, this relationship – if we have secrets then how can I trust you, Niel-ah?” Seongwoo was trying to fight his tears from falling but Daniel is silent._

_“Hyung, do you really mean it?” Daniel asked, clenching his fist, looking at Seongwoo with his eyes red. Seongwoo stared at him for a while and slowly nodded._

_“A break.” He said, “that’s all we both need.”_

 

_And that’s when Seongwoo left Daniel. Daniel stopped talking him for two weeks, and Seongwoo asked Minhyun to go take his things from Daniel and Minhyun told him that Daniel is not okay but Seongwoo just shrugged it off. Then, two weeks later, Minhyun told him that Daniel left. And that’s when Seongwoo knew that is his answer. And Seongwoo respected it, if Daniel wants to move on then, he will move on as well._

Seongwoo laughed when he thinks about it now. It was stupid. He was stupid and so was Daniel. It is a fight, either one of them should approach and make up. It was easy. But both of them are so fucking stubborn to do the first move which result their break up. So, does Seongwoo still love Daniel after all these things?

  
Seongwoo thinks for a while, _does he?_

**

 

 

The remaining night Seongwoo doesn’t approach Daniel who is talking with Youngmin. And Daniel also doesn't make any approaches to him. It was clear, Daniel moved on and so is Seongwoo. Throughout the night, their eyes sometimes meet with each other but both of them brushes off and looked away. _The night was young and their heart were still beating._

 

 

**

 

 

“Jaehwan!” Seongwoo screamed through his phone when the other line finally picks up.

 

“What? Seongwoo hyung. It is still ass o’clock, let me sleep.” Jaehwan moaned through the phone as Seongwoo sighed.

 

“Sorry, I forgot you’re in foreign country.” Seongwoo said as he heard faint voice of Minhyun who is asking Jaehwan to come back to bed.

 

“What now? Make it quick, Minhyunie needs me.” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo rolls his eyes, _right, it was very rude of him to interrupt their honeymoon._

 

“Oh, I’m just asking when will you come back?” he asked and Jaehwan groaned.

 

“Seriously? That’s why you phoned me all the way to Hawaii? We’re not coming back until the end of the month. Why are you asking anyway?” Jaehwan sounds annoyed but Seongwoo can’t blame him.

 

“I… um, wants you to return Daniel’s shirt to him.” Seongwoo said and Jaehwan suddenly let out a loud sigh.

 

“Hyung, just go to his house and give it on your own, gosh. Stop being so immature, Niel won’t mind. I will send you his address and number and _stop disturbing us!_ ” Jaehwan shouted into the phone and hang up, leaving Seongwoo who is looking at his phone, face blank.

 

“Fucking Kim Jaehwan.” He muttered as his phone dings and Jaehwan had sent him Daniel’s address and number. Seongwoo just stared at them. He doesn’t know what to do with that. He definitely doesn’t want to see Daniel after what happened _that_ night.

 

“Aish, I’m going crazy.” Seongwoo said but he won’t let his pride hurt as he scrolls his phone to reach to a number and dialed it. He doesn’t let the other line answers _hello_ and quickly jumped to shout at the name.

 

“Woojin!” Seongwoo shouted, “Are you free today?”

 

“Oh, Seongwoo hyung, sorry, I’m alone today at the academy since the dance instructors take leaves so, I’m finishing my shift at 5pm and after that I had to pick Hyungseop up from our apartment. We have a dinner with Hyungseop’s parents.” Woojin said as Seongwoo sighed, _why today?_

“How about Samuel?” Seongwoo asked.

 

“I told you hyung, he took a leave. It was his anniversary with Daehwi or something.” Woojin replies as Seongwoo sighed, “I will call you back later, I think we’re having a new student!” Woojin quickly said through the phone and ended the call.

 

Seongwoo just stared at his phone and sighed. Maybe he should do it himself, there is no one left to ask help for. Knowing Minki, he will do anything to bring him to Daniel and made things _worse._ Jonghyun and Hyunbin are at Jonghyun’s parents house. They told Seongwoo that they’re going to celebrate Jonghyun’s grandma’s birthday.

 

Seongwoo just sighed as he stared at the phone number and address that Jaehwan sent him. _Okay, I will do this. Quick._

Seongwoo said to himself as he sent the message to Daniel.

 

_Um, hi, this is Ong Seongwoo. I just want to return your shirt. Should I drop by at your house since Jaehwan gave me your address?_

Seongwoo hesitantly pressed ‘send’ button, his hands shaking. Why is he so nervous? He is just returning Daniel’s shirt, there is nothing more than that. As he was drowned in his thoughts, his phone dings which makes Seongwoo jumped and he looked at his phone which he received a reply from Daniel.

 

_Yeah, sure, you can drop by if you want._

 

Seongwoo looked at the clock and it was 6:30pm. He quickly stood up as he went into his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe and took out a t-shirt and pants, put on a cap and he headed out to Daniel’s place.

 

According to the address, Daniel’s place is not that far away from him. It was just three blocks away from Seongwoo’s place so he arrived there in 15 minutes. He stopped the car in front of what it seems like luxurious apartment which has a gate in front of it. He stopped the car as the guard asked him where he is going.

 

“Ah, I’m here to see Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo said as the guard nodded, opening the gate and Seongwoo went inside. Seongwoo knew Daniel is rich, but not this kind of rich. He parked his car nearest to the entrance and jogged towards the elevator. He pressed number 11 and as he tapped his foot nervously. _What would Daniel think of him?_ Nothing, right? But, part of Seongwoo felt very guilty for what had happened on that day. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean to say it that cold.

 

He arrived to the eleventh floor as he tried to find Daniel’s room number. He takes a deep breath before ringing the bell. Waiting for some seconds, the door swing opened, revealing Daniel.

 

Daniel was just wearing his sweatshirt and pants with his hair a little wet. Seongwoo noted that he must just taken a shower.

 

“Hi.” Seongwoo mumbles as Daniel nodded, smiling. The smile that Seongwoo hated so much.

 

“Here is your shirt. I washed it really hard.” Seongwoo said as Daniel takes the bag from Seongwoo, “You can take a look so that you can complain if there is any stain left.” Seongwoo said, his lips pressing together. Daniel just looked at Seongwoo and then burst out into a laughter.

 

“Wh-what?” Seongwoo asked, his ears turning red, _why did he suddenly start laughing?_ Daniel just shakes his head with a smile,

 

“Nothing, you looked cute.” He said and Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“You know I don’t patch things up with my exes.” Seongwoo said and Daniel nodded,

 

“Yeah, I know.” He replies with a smile.

 

“Great.”

 

After that they both fell into silence, both of them don’t want the other to leave. Seongwoo had his head low until Daniel cleared his mouth.

“Ehem, I – do you want to um, come in? I mean for a drink.” Daniel asked as Seongwoo raised his eyebrows, “I mean for a friendly drink. My mistake.” Daniel added and Seongwoo lips turned into a smirk as he laughed.

 

“Hm, okay, depends on what you have to offer?” Seongwoo asked and Daniel laughs as he opened the door for the elder to come in.

 

“Well, I have your favorite sparkling grape juice.” Daniel said and the elder follows him to his house. “You sit here; I will go get you the drink.” Daniel said as Seongwoo nodded and hesitantly took a seat and looked around.

 

“Wow, your apartment is pretty spacious.” Seongwoo commented and Daniel whistled from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, too spacious for me to live alone.” He replies as he brings two glasses of sparkling grape juice to the living room and placed it on the table. He took a seat next to him and handed him the juice.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbles and took a sip at his favorite drink. Seongwoo is amazed that Daniel remembers this small little thing about him. They fall into a great silence as they just drink the juice until Daniel put his glass down and stared at Seongwoo.

 

“Why did you break up with me that day?” Daniel suddenly asked as Seongwoo choked on his drink. Daniel quickly stood up as he takes the tissues and quickly passed onto Seongwoo. “Hyung, be careful.” He said with a soft voice and his eyes not leaving Seongwoo who just nodded.

 

“I… next time, stop scaring me with questions. This is so sudden and I almost die from choking!” Seongwoo glared at Daniel and Daniel laughed at the elder’s reaction. Of course, Ong Seongwoo is one drama queen.

 

“Sorry,” the younger replies as Seongwoo rolls his eyes, “I just… am curious.” He said and Seongwoo sighed.

 

“I don’t know.” Seongwoo replies, “to think about that day now, it was stupid. I was mad, sad and my emotion mix altogether and I kind of blame it on you.” Seongwoo said, “you know I am a very sensitive person. And I know you are not cheating on me with Sejeong.” Seongwoo said and Daniel just stared at the elder.

 

“But hey, it is also your fault. You didn’t say anything during the break and suddenly leave to Canada without even informing me after that.”

 

“Hey, hey, what? You want me to say something during the break? I thought you wanted the break, that’s why I didn’t contact you at all. I thought maybe you’ll cool off one day and contact me again before I go.” Daniel said, rolling his eyes. “It is _your_ fault, not mine.” Daniel said and Seongwoo stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“What? You’re the one who cheated on me and you should be the one who must make up on me. Why should I have to contact you?” Seongwoo asked as Daniel sighed.

 

“One: I didn’t cheat on you, Seongwoo and two: you want the break and I gave you two weeks but got nothing from you so of course, it is natural that I had to leave. I thought getting nothing from you for two weeks means break up.” Daniel said and Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“So, you mean it is _my_ fault that we broke up?” he scoffs and Daniel just sighed.

 

“No, it is both of our fault. And miscommunication –”

 

“That’s why I told you communication is important in relationships, if only you don’t keep secrets from me.” Seongwoo said and Daniel sighed.

 

“Okay, I give up. It is my fault, there is no way to win over you, I guess.” Daniel said and Seongwoo just sip on the juice once more. Seongwoo just hummed at the statement and quietly drinking his juice. Daniel looked at Seongwoo with a smile on his face. He just stared at the way the elder is drinking. It is cute and the elder looks so gorgeous with that three moles on his cheeks. The three moles that he used to kiss before going to bed.

 

“Okay, I know I’m pretty, stop staring at me. You’re making my heart beat. And I told you I don’t patch things up with my exes.” Seongwo said and Daniel laughs.

 

“Okay, okay, sorry.” He apologized as both of them falls into a silence again, “Do you really?” he asked as he turned to look at Seongwoo who looked at him confusedly.

 

“Do you really don’t patch things up with your exes?” Daniel asked and Seongwoo just stared at Daniel and he knows where this is going.

 

“Yes? You should know, Niel-ah.” _Niel-ah,_ how long has it been that Daniel stopped here the nickname coming out from Seongwoo?

 

“You were my friend; you know I never go back to my exes. Did you see my getting back together with Kangjoon? No. Or with Seunghyuk? No! And also with Gongmyung? Still no. They’re all _no_ so, why should you be any different from them.” Seongwoo said and Daniel looked at his lips.

 

“Because I’m your best friend?”

 

“ _Was._ ” Seongwoo corrected him and Daniel nodded,

 

“That makes me different from them. We used to be best friends.” Daniel said as he sits closer to the elder, his hands hanging around Seongwoo’s shoulder. He lets the younger do it because they used to do it when they were friends.

 

“Best friends who kiss each other.” Daniel breaths against his ears which gives him chills, Seongwoo knew his heart is beating. Beating too fast. Seongwoo is not drunk, both of them aren’t. But, at that moment, their mind stopped thinking. And both of them wanted the same thing – kiss. Seongwoo put his glass on the table as Daniel dashed towards him, his lips landed right onto Seongwoo’s mouth.

 

They _kissed_. It was the best kiss Seongwoo ever had in 2 years. His hands slowly wrapped around Daniel’s neck as the younger deepened the kiss with Seongwoo’s back hitting the couch. He let the younger ravish his lips. He parted his mouth as Daniel swallowed his moan and desperately the younger returns the kiss. It is so desperate, as if the younger is afraid that Seongwoo might run away.

 

_Run away. We shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t get back with my exes._ Seongwoo’s eyes went open, _right, I don’t get back with my exes._

 

He sat up as he pushed Daniel and quickly stood up, the back of his hand wiping his lips. Daniel looked confused as he looked at the elder, his mouth parted –

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this. I – I don’t get back with my exes. I… good bye, Daniel.” He quickly leaves the apartment and run straight to the elevator, leaving a very stunned Daniel. Seongwoo knew what he did is wrong. It is a dick move but Seongwoo doesn’t know why he did it. He clutched his chest when he was in the elevator, his heart still beating, his face is so red. _What have I done?_

**

 

 

It has been a week since that incident happened. Seongwoo barely left his apartment. He went to his work, he came back home, sleep and then repeat. It became his daily routine that a week passed very quickly. Seongwoo doesn’t know how to face Daniel or what to do with his heart.

 

He felt like a dead person. He wanted to comfort Daniel and apologized for what he did although he knew the younger probably hated him.

 

Jaehwan yelled at him when he told he fucked up to Jaehwan and Minhyun. Jaehwan said Daniel doesn’t deserve it and Seongwoo agreed that he was being a dick. Minhyun just assured that Daniel will forgive him if he talks but Seongwoo know, he won’t because he pretty much fucked this up.

 

_“Do you like him?” Jaehwan asked, annoyed. “I mean he looks pretty much still in love with you on our wedding night, if only you don’t push him away.” Jaehwan said, rolling his eyes. Do I like him? Daniel is his friend._

_“But I don’t get back –”_

_“Back together with your exes, we know.” Jaehwan cuts him, “but, that’s a very lame excuse to push him away. I mean, we all know you never had a serious relationship before Daniel. You dated Kangjoon sunbae for 2 weeks, Seunghyuk for 3 days and Gongmyung hyung for 3 weeks. That’s not a relationship? You just went on dates with them. Admit it, Daniel was different. You guys fought over nothing!” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo sighed._

_“Jaehwan is right, Seongwoo. You know Daniel is different. You already forgive him which was stupid to even begin with. Just, stop being dramatic and follow your heart. And stop being so stubborn.” Minhyun told him._

_“You know if you just said you like him and he will accept you quickly.” Jaehwan added but Seongwoo replies nothing. He just stared at his hands, does he like Daniel?_

_“You know Seongwoo, at this rate, the question you should be asking yourself is whether you love him or not. It is not about liking and disliking. Daniel is something more than that.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo’s eyes widened. He looked up to meet with Minhyun’s eyes. Love him? Does he love Daniel?_

He just sighed as he walked towards the kitchen and found he really had nothing in his fridge. Putting on his hoddie, Seongwoo ran off to the grocery store near his apartment. He bought some necessary food and came back home to find Daniel skipping down the stairs from above of his apartment complex. Both of them stared at each other for a while.

 

“Um, hi, why are you –”

 

“Jisung hyung lives above.” Daniel replies and Seongwoo nodded and looked at the younger and he realized Daniel is ignoring him.

 

“If I knew you lived here, I won’t ask him to buy the place.” Daniel mumbles but Seongwoo heard it but he doesn’t say anything back. Daniel has every rights to hate him. Daniel quickly nodded him and was about to leave, Seongwoo stopped him.

 

“Wait!” he shouted and Daniel stopped walking, but doesn’t bother to turn back to look at him. “I’m sorry.” He apologized.

 

“It was very rude of me and I know I was wrong. I just – Daniel, I like you. No, I love you.” Seongwoo said and Daniel’s body tensed as he slowly turned around to see Seongwoo who is in a verge of tears.

 

“I… I was stupid to push you away. All these years when I said I moved on, I really didn’t.” Seongwoo admits, “I was stubborn, you should know how stubborn I was. And I’m afraid to say sorry, afraid that I’d hurt my pride which is very stupid and I –” Daniel pulled him into a hug, making Seongwoo yelped and making his grocery to let loose from his hand. But Seongwoo doesn’t care, he rests his head in Daniel’s chest.

 

“All you need to say is sorry and I’m running back to you.” Daniel said with a smile, “you know, I was _that_ whipped for you.” He said and Seongwoo smiled. He raised his head to gaze the taller’s stare as Daniel leaned down to clash their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Seongwoo quickly respond to the kiss as enthusiastically as he could, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck while the younger pushed him as he was trapped between Daniel’s body and the wall. The broke the kiss and their nose touching, breathing heavily.

 

“I love you.” Daniel whispered and Seongwoo smiled at the younger with a smile.

 

“I love you too.” The younger smirked as he kissed Seongwoo’s moles and looked at Seongwoo.

 

“Shall we continue this in your house, specifically in your bedroom?” he asked with a smirk and Seongwoo smirked back him.

 

“My pleasure.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO, IT ENDS! I wanted to add a smut scene in the end but well, i don't have enough time so I had to finish it haha. thanks for reading, guys! <3


End file.
